


Just A Dream

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Trippy read, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Seriously this will make your head spin, Supernatural Reader insert, flangst, supernatural fan fiction, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Before y’all read this, let me say, this is not true to canon. This is my Supernatural, they way I have it in my head. So yes, there are parts that will probably make you shout “but its not canon!!”, I am aware of that. However… No likey, then no readie. Simples. Now on to the story. This is something that started based on a song, and was going to end fluffy. Then it went weird, and well, you will see.





	

It’s the sound of music that draws his focus back to his surroundings. He is dressed smartly, wearing his other “monkey suit” as he calls it, and the tie she had gotten him the other day, saying simply that it was made for him. Dean was standing at what appeared to be some sort of an altar, and briefly looking to the side, he saw his Sasquatch of a brother, dressed just as smartly as him, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. He went to say something, but Sam nudged his arm, and looked past him, causing Dean to turn and look at what captured Sam’s attention. What he saw made Dean’s mouth gape slightly, and a lump to form in the back of his throat. Dean had never seen anything as beautiful, not in all his 30 odd years. Slowly walking towards him, was Y/N. She looked radiant, dressed in white, soft flowy fabric swishing as she moved, each step slow and precise. It wasn’t until she was halfway towards him, that he noticed she wasn’t alone. Walking next to her, barely visible in the sunlight, was Bobby. Dean didn’t know how Cas had done it, but somehow, the man she considered to be her father, was there to see her on her special day, to walk her down the aisle. As Y/N finally came to a stop in front of Dean, all he could do was wipe away a lone tear that had fallen, words unable to form in his mouth. Feeling a hand land on his shoulder, Dean pulled his gaze away from Y/N to see Bobby looking at him. Knowing what he was going to say, he nodded, and spoke. **  
**

_“I know, hurt her and you will come back to haunt me. I would have to be an idjit to hurt Y/N Bobby. I promise, I will do everything it takes to keep her safe. She is my world, I …  love her.”_

Bobby laughed, tears falling down his ghostly form, and it took him a few seconds to right himself, before he spoke.

_“I was gunna say you scrub up well, for a Winchester. But ya right, I will haunt your sorry ass if you ever hurt Y/N. I also quite like my little spot of Heaven, so ya best buck up son. Do ya hear me boy?”_

_“Yes Sir,”_ Dean responded, looking every bit as serious as his words were. Bobby nodded, and then faded out of sight, leaving Dean alone with Y/N in front of the altar. Turning to Y/N he took her all in. She was breathtaking, and Dean swore she could have been a Goddess in a former life. After staring at her for what seemed like years, he smiled sheepishly, before reaching out to take her hand in this. Fingers entwined themselves with each other, and Y/N couldn’t help but let out a sigh of contentment. Hands joined, the pair turned to face the altar, where an Angel waited to start the ceremony.

********

A nudge to the shoulder made Dean suddenly look up, and he found himself outside a marquee in a field, Y/N looking up at him with sparkling eyes. Nudging him again, she spoke.

_“Earth to Dee, you in there? I know this day has been emotional, but don’t go spacing out on me just yet. We still have our first dance to do, and family and friends to dance with too. You ready babe?”_

Before Dean could answer the doors to the marquee opened, and clapping could be heard. Taking it as their cue to enter, Y/N and Dean walked in, arms linked, smiles on their faces as they saw their friends and family gathered in side, clapping at the newlyweds. Y/N led Dean to the dance floor, which looked to be actually dug into the mud of the field, and not laid on top. Stopping in the dead centre, Y/N detached herself from Dean, and shushed everyone with a wave of her hands. Looking at Dean, she blushed, before speaking.

_“I know normally speeches are done later, but I wanted to say something before I become too emotional again. Dean Samuel Winchester, my love, my husband, you are one special man. You have seen me at my best, you have seen me at my worst. You have seen me at my very worst, and yet you are still here. Without you, I don’t think I would be here. Heck, probably most of us in this room wouldn’t be here without you. You are my world, you give me life. You are the air I breathe, and I hope that I will never have a reason not to breathe. Baby, I love you. Now that’s all said, I do believe you owe me a dance, Mr Winchester.”_

As Y/N finished speaking, music softly began to play. When he heard the song, Dean wiped tears away from his eyes, before taking his wife into his arms, and slowly started moving to the music. Dean let the music lead him, and let the words flow through him as he swayed with Y/N in his arms, his eyes falling closed in an attempt to stop the tears. As the song played on, Dean didn’t notice the marquee slowly fade away, nor did he notice Y/N’s body grow limp in his arms. It wasn’t until the song had ended, that Dean opened his eyes. Looking down into his arms, Dean felt himself grow weak, and a scream ripped from his throat…

********

Dean bolted upright in his bed, sweat dripping off of him, his sheets tangled round his feet. His chest was heaving, like he had run a marathon, and he felt really cold. Looking around the room in confusion, Dean groggily blinked, his vision slowly adjusting to the darkness. Across the room he barely makes out Sam in the other Queen, starfished with limbs hanging off the edges of the bed. Focusing in front of him, he can just about see the sofa bed pulled out, with Y/N curled up under several blankets. She looks peaceful as she sleeps, unaware of Dean watching her. Dean knew it was all just a dream, well, a nightmare. However he can’t help but feel that it was real. He watches Y/N for a few more minutes, the rise and fall of the blankets around her oddly soothing, and slowly starts to relax. Finally falling back on the bed, he pulls the covers back over him, making himself comfortable, and tries not to think about Y/N. Just as he is on the cusp of sleep again, something flickers in the back of his mind. Sitting up quickly, he flicks the light on at the wall beside him, and looks at his left hand. On his finger, sits an unfamiliar ring. Gone was his mother’s ring, the ring he said he would never take off, unless…. Looking across to where Y/N is, Dean gasps. The sofa bed is folded up, no sign that it has been used at all. In fact, there is no sign of Y/N at all, as he frantically looks around the room. Shouts for someone called Sam can be heard by neighbouring rooms, and then silence…

********

Y/N lurches forward, toppling herself as she tries to breathe. It feels like someone is constricting her lungs, and her head starts to feel fuzzy. Just as she thinks she can’t take it anymore, it stops. The pain is gone, she can breathe. And then she hears it. His voice, loud and clear.

_“It’s time to wake up.”_


End file.
